


Gym Buddy

by saucefx



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucefx/pseuds/saucefx
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Tucker spent his morning at the gym.He was up at five AM, tip-toeing around their apartment as he pulled on basketball shorts and scribbled Junior a hasty note: ‘At gym -Love, Dad’. The distant cry of ambulance sirens echoed from the city-scape below, one that got louder as Tucker snagged his keys and stepped out the door.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Gym Buddy

On Christmas Eve, Tucker spent his morning at the gym.

He was up at five AM, tip-toeing around their apartment as he pulled on basketball shorts and scribbled Junior a hasty note: ‘At gym -Love, Dad’. The distant cry of ambulance sirens echoed from the city-scape below, one that got louder as Tucker snagged his keys and stepped out the door. 

It was brisk, morning frost clinging to the safety rail as Tucker jogged his way down concrete steps towards the sidewalk. He didn’t stop to stretch, but rather buried his head into the neck of his hoodie as he hurried across the frigid lawn. 

It was hard not to wish for warmer days again, even if it was cute to watch Junior belt out Christmas carols. Tucker had spent the last few months saving up to get the kid some gifts, and he’d be damned if he missed out on the fun part of the process. Even Tucker’s friends threw some money in, insisting that they wouldn’t know what Junior would want. 

Plus, as Grif said, most of them were too lazy to go shopping. Assholes.

After one last step crunching the frozen grass, Tucker stepped onto the crosswalk and eyed the empty street. He palmed his phone where it sat in his front pocket as he strolled, summoned by the low buzz. 

CHURCH: hey dick-for-brains, you up?

TUCKER: Yeah dude! Don’t tell me you stayed up all night again.

CHURCH: okay, then i didn’t.

CHURCH: did you fail your new year’s resolution yet?

TUCKER: It’s not even New Year’s yet. And no, I’m on my way to the gym right now.

In fact, the entrance was looming just ahead of him. A shining beacon in a world otherwise so still and dark.

CHURCH: haha. ahahaha.

CHURCH: that laugh is sarcastic, btw

CHURCH: because you think this might actually last.

Tucker felt a frown tug his lips down, and he sent a last response before digging a membership card out of his phone case. 

TUCKER: Whatever, asshole.

TUCKER: Go to sleep before Tex puts a bullet in your skull.

Despite his plan to ignore Church, Tucker didn’t receive anymore messages after that. He spent a minute rolling his shoulders and neck to get the blood flowing in his joints again, the warm air of the gym like a cozy blanket. 

It was a barren day, just Tucker and the usual pack of tryhards getting their early morning reps in. The line of treadmills off to the side were empty, so he started off with a jog, mournfully eyeing the cord of his headphones as it swayed.

The cost of Airpods these days. Tragic.

For some time he jogged, tuning out the world around him save for his breathing and the impact of his feet on the tread. After a time, there was a sudden noise, and Tucker was surprised to see a toned man begin stretching against one of the machines on his right.

The newcomer had on a gray tank top, which showed off the swell of his biceps. He was tall, with freckles on his face and purple dark circles bruised under his eyes. There was a faint white cut through one of his eyebrows. 

It definitely wasn’t the first time that Tucker had seen him here.

This dude, Tucker thought upon spotting him a couple of months ago, could be a model.

If the guy didn’t look so exhausted, of course. If it weren’t for his obvious musculature, Tucker would be a little worried that he was about to see someone pass out mid-run and go flying. 

According to Tex, Church did that once, and has ever since refused to accompany her to the gym.

After breaking a sweat, Tucker allowed himself to hit STOP, and stepped off the machine as the belt began to slow. Part of him was embarrassed for breaking a sweat, but his flirtatious side said that he looked damn good. Another glance confirmed that Blondie was looking his way, although the man averted his eyes when Tucker gave him an eyebrow raise.

When the man didn’t look again, Tucker gave up and headed towards one of the chairs to take a breather. He watched Blondie choose a much faster setting than him for his run, and resisted the urge to send a pic to Church. 

Local guy falls for a random hottie at the gym. Yeah, Church would love that one. 

Tucker had mentioned Blondie to Kai a few times in the past when she dug her fingers too far into his romantic life. So what if he got up early to go to the gym? It wasn’t because of this strange guy. That would be weird. 

For a week, Tucker tried working out at night and found himself missing the quiet solidarity. 

So he pretended not to think about Blondie, and let his eyes wander from time to time during his breaks. No harm in admiring the scenery. After a minute of rest, Tucker forced himself to stand and head over to the side of the room with the weights. 

This side of the gym had the benefit of facing a mirrored wall, so Tucker could watch not only Blondie running, but also the view of his own ass as he did squats. 

Instead of doing squats today, however, he decided to head over to the bench press. The sight of Blondie’s arms had made him a tad envious, and what better way to remedy that than to work on his own? Tucker took his time pulling on the weights, checking them before he decided to slide under. 

His hands opened and closed around the bar, and he took a deep breath before tugging it off the holder and lowering it to his chest. Already, his arms ached, and Tucker wondered if he had put too much weight on there. 

Not like he would puss out, though.

Tucker felt his hips lift off of the bench below him as he strained to push the bar back up, his heels digging into the ground. It took a moment for the bar to reach its peak, shaky as his arms were, and his wrists relaxed backwards with the bar still clenched in a way that was almost painful.

“Fuck…” He muttered, struggling to take his time as he lowered the bar yet again. 

This time, it went too fast, and impacted the top of his chest in a way that caused a flinch to run through him. Deciding that he had fucked up, that he was done, Tucker began to attempt to put the bar back up, and found himself pinned with the bar over his chest. 

Feeling startled, Tucker pushed again, but his shaky arms just weren’t cutting it. The weight on the bar really was too much for him to lift a second time, and he exhaled in terror as the bar began to dig into him. 

He wiggled, straining and bucking his hips, breath becoming stilted. Tucker was just about to abandon his pride and call out for help when the weight subsided, and he couldn’t help but let out a gasp of relief. 

“You okay there?” The man’s voice sparkled with amusement as Tucker sat up and flexed his arms. He nodded, turning to look at his savior, and couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping when he spotted who it was.

“It’s you!” He shouted, and Blondie gave him a look of surprise, tilting his head as he lowered the bar down onto its holder. “You’re the guy who always comes here at the same time as me.”

Tucker watched in awe as the man scratched his neck. And then mortification. He backtracks. 

“I mean- Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but at least I think so? That scar is kind hard to miss y’know.” Blondie’s mouth opens and Tucker rushes to correct himself.

“Because it’s hot! You’re hot, not just because of the facial scar. Look, I’m just gonna. Go.” He resists the urge to cover his face as he begins to stand, and jumps when he feels a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey- Woah. Slow down. It’s okay.” Now, Tucker really did bury his face in his hands. He could feel how hot his cheeks were under the pads of his fingers. The hand on his shoulder gave a couple of gentle pats before dislodging. 

“I’ve also seen you around. My name is Wash. You’re Tucker, right?”

At the sound of his name, Tucker snapped his head up to stare at Blondi- Wash. At his gaze of confusion, Wash pointed towards the guy sitting at the front counter of the gym.

“York told me. It’s usually not so busy in the mornings, and I got curious. We were in the service together.”

“Huh.” Tucker wasn’t sure what to say after that. 

York looked like he had taken notice of their conversation, mouthing indecipherable words at Wash before beginning to sign in a choppy sequence. Jokes on these military bros, Tucker had been signing since Junior was two years old.

A-S-K H-I-M O-U-T BANANA

“Banana?” He couldn’t help himself.

“My nickname.” Wash replied without pause, and then jerked. “Wait. Oh my God. You understood that.”

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’ with a smug grin, resting a hand on his hips. 

“Most people don’t. Uh.”

“My kid is the reason I learned.” As Tucker relaxed, Wash’s expression turned into something softer. York was now tapping on his phone at a furious speed in the corner. The noise made an echo through the empty room. 

They stood there for a moment in silence, eyeing each other, neither willing to make the first move. When somebody did talk, it was both of them at once.

“So I think-” Tucker started.

“You’re always-” Wash began, and then froze. Tucker coughed.

“Why don’t you go first?” He said, and Wash gave him a slow nod.

“Right. As I was saying, you’re always here at the same time I am. York says you’re a total flirt, but I’ve never seen you act gross towards anyone here-” Tucker nods back.

“Customer service and the gym. Totally off limits.”

“- But I think you’re attractive. And I’d like to ask you out.”

Tucker thinks he may have made a choked sound, because all of a sudden Wash was looking him over with concern. He tugs at the collar of his tank top, which makes Wash’s eyes drop down to look over his chest. 

Christ. So the dude really was interested.

...He couldn’t wait to rub it in Kai’s face. 

“On a date? Like, a non-gym date?” Tucker asked. 

Wash gave him a strange look, like he was trying hard not to either smile or roll his eyes. 

“A non-gym date.”

“Deal.” And because he was corny, Tucker reached out his hand, and Wash shook on it like some sort of boring business deal. Then, he used their conjoined hands to tug Wash closer and brush his lips against his cheek. 

There was nothing more satisfying than seeing the blush rise up underneath the freckles on his nose.

“Hey! Not in my gym!” York called, and Wash shot him a dirty look. Tucker felt fond as Wash’s hand creeped up to touch the spot. What a fucking nerd. 

They exchanged numbers, Wash said that he was going to stay and run a bit longer, but Tucker felt too bubbly to subject himself to any more pain. York wiggled his eyebrows at him when he swiped out, and Tucker waggled his right back.

The cold air felt relieving on his burning skin. The sun was beginning to creep out over the shorter buildings, but the grass behind his apartment was still ensconced in shadow and frost. Tucker pursed his lips and exhaled a breath of cold steam, like he was taking a drag from a cigar. 

It was no longer quiet in the apartment complex when Tucker headed back up the stairs. Someone was moving in, a baby was crying, but none of the noise could put a damper on his mood.

He thought about Wash. Wondered if he had a stick up his ass, or a secret sense of humor. Tucker couldn’t wait to dig it out of him. He was glad that he had the day off, or else he’d no doubt be totally distracted thinking about crushes at work. 

When he yanked open the door, the sudden thump from Junior’s room and the sound of running feet brought a smile to his face. Tucker kneeled and opened his arms.

“Daddy’s back!” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to moonanstars124 for the 2020 rvb valentine's day exchange! they asked for tuckington fluff- i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
